


Sent/Recieved

by EponineFaye



Category: Chenzel - Fandom, Wicked RPF
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/F, FUCK, Hope, I don't know what to put, I mean I know what tags are supposed to do but I can only ever think of like five and then I give up, I'll be here 'til thursday, Idina Menzel - Freeform, Idina and Kristin, Kristin and Idina, Love, Weird, chenzel, fight, fued, it's hard man, kristin chenoweth - Freeform, ok goodnight, that's what she said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EponineFaye/pseuds/EponineFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: "After Idina's admission on periscope and Twitter than she has a crush on KC and wants to make out with her, KC gets back in contact with her and shit is getting real ... " I did a thing. So here it is. I hope you all Enjoy.<br/>Reviews make me smile. You are loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sent/Recieved

_sent 8:47_  
Hey there

 _sent 9:20_  
I don’t mean to bother you - just want to know if you want to get together at some point? After I get back from the tour.

 _sent 9:22_  
If not that’s okay too. Just thought I’d ask.

 _sent 10:39_  
Have a good night.

Idina checked her phone for the next hour and spent the hour after that wondering what was so different now. Suddenly after a few picture and a lunch without that awkward tension that always seemed to follow them around. Maybe her laugh wasn’t so annoying anymore. Maybe Kristin didn’t hate her so much anymore. Who knew.

The next morning, nothing.

She did that video and she answers on twitter. Just not privately. 

* * *

Maybe if she calls?

Nope. Straight to voicemail.

“Hey - I’m back in the states before too long now. I’m…. you know if you’re not busy? I’ll have some time on my hands so - ya know. Let me know…. okay. Well, I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

* * *

Finally an email. Over a month later, and she just wanted to do lunch again. She sent an address and the days and times she had free that week. Idina hated herself for jumping at it. 

But sure enough a week later she’s holding on to her purse and grinning as she walks into the restaurant. And they have one of the private rooms in the back - the one reserved for parties. 

Weird. 

But she followed the guy back anyway. 

Kristin looked up and smiled as they came in - her hair in a messy bun and not very much makeup on. It was so different than last time. 

They both ordered quickly and chit chatted. Not about anything in particular. Kristin said she didn’t feel so great so she didn’t want to have people walking up to them that day. But she was so stiff. By the time they brought the food in the bags under her eyes seem heavier. Idina grinned and the waiter and asked for him to get her _date_ more water.

And it wasn’t three seconds after their food is set down that she leans against the table heavily. “Alright, I’m done with this flirting thing. We don’t have to talk to each other all chummy. We get along better now - great. But I’m fine appeasing fans over twitter and whatnot, but that’s all. Stop talking about me being attractive or that I’m your _crush_ , I’m tired of it.”

“What?” The question came out insecure and honestly shocked. 

“You’ve officially taken it too far. This is the last I want to hear about it.” Kristin dug her fork in her food and chewed angrily. 

Idina crossed her arms. “That’s all this was?”

Kristin shrugged just looked at her like ‘what else?’

“I didn’t mean to offend you. I just… I thought it was cute. I didn’t think it would bother you.”

“Because you’re a child. You don’t think about anything but what’s funny in your head. You don’t think about me having to field questions about _us_ all day like there even is such a thing.” She rolled her eyes. “Jesus, It’s just… it’s frustrating.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Kristin shook her head. 

Idina ate for a few minutes, letting the elevator music hum around them. She didn’t bother looking up, though a small pang of insecurity shot through her. “I thought this was… a date-thing. Maybe like a pre-date. Dumb.”

“Oh, stop it.” Kristin snapped.

Idina kept looking down, frowning at her food.

“Do you know how embarrassed that makes me feel?”

Idina’s eyes got wide. “You said _‘the feeling was mutual’_ and weird, my head thinks - you know what WOW maybe I can see? I’ve told you millions of times how attractive you are-”

“Yeah you’re back-handed compliments - shut up. I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Back-handed? Kristin, I never said anything I didn’t mean. Sure, I’m an asshole, and you’ve never really liked me but we’ve gotten along the last couple times we’ve seen each other. I just….” She looked away and dropped her fork before taking a deep breath. “I get it, I’ll stop.”

“No, go ahead. You just what, Idina? You just like poking fun where other people feel it most? That’s cute.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“I know I’m not as young as I used to be, okay? It’s patronizing and rude.”

“You know what, this has nothing to do with me. You’re so in your own head! I’m telling you I’m… I’m into you, like genuinely and all you can do is throw the shit you have in your head on me. I’m not looking at you like ‘Oh haha, yeah I can make a funny joke by SAYING SHE’S HOT’ what is that?”

“You’re serious?” Kristin’s face was still hard and unconvinced. 

“Yeah.” Idina sighed and sat back in her chair. “You knew. You had to know when we did the show I… you’re not bad to look at at all. But you were so up your own ass. You still are.”

Kristin stared into her food. 

“I’m not married anymore. And we did the shoot… and we were getting along and I thought, what the hell?”

There was quiet for a long minute or so before Kristin looked up. “I’m sorry.” She nodded. 

Idina started eating again. 

“I didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know what?”

“Any of it. I thought… thinking back on it seems obvious, I always assumed you were just sizing me up. Like competition or something. I- we’ve talked about respecting each others talent I just thought you were either threatened or felt so above me.. like those mean girls in high school.”

“Above you - yeah, anyone could ever out-do you in anything. Sure” She rolled her eyes.

“Idina.”

Their gazes locked. The first one unguarded in a long time. She gave the smallest of smiles. “It’s just been a long-running misunderstanding then.”

Kristin nodded. “I guess so”

The waiter came in and checked on them and they nodded quickly, but sat in silence again after he left. Somehow the conversation drifted to small things. Showing pictures of Maddie and Walker in turns and saying short, awkward goodbyes after they were done. 

Idina didn’t understand the sinking in her stomach, but couldn’t ignore the fact it was there. 

* * *

``_received 6:09_  
Hi. So I’m in town for about two weeks.``

Idina looked at her phone, stunned. She gave Walker more mac and cheese before staring at the screen again. And then another. 

_received 6:11_  
Maybe we could catch a movie or something?``

Her heart was in her throat. 

_sent 6:12_  
Like a date?

 _received 6:19_  
Sure``

 _sent 6:20_  
Absolutely. Let me put kiddo to bed and I’ll call you.

 _received 6:22_  
Can’t wait.


End file.
